edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinji Gotou
Shinji Gotou (後藤 真二, Gotou Shinji) is one of the now deceased members of Akira's Group, being a male who had undergone suffering due to child abuse when he was younger. Appearance Shinji has black hair, longer than that of Tadashi Katou. Shinji was usually seen wearing the normal male school uniform. He has short black hair, and has relatively small black eyes when compared to the other males of the series. Personality History His parents got divorced because his mother joined a bogus cult which resulted in her incurring a large sum of debt. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. Takashi Yamaguchi requested them to help them to build a country. After they had settled down, each member had a different duties. Shinji and four other male students were working on the fence. Tadashi and Shinji couldn't decide where they put the log. Akira Sengoku suggested to put it on the fence. They were surprised to see Akira working on civil duties. Shinji found the work really tough. Akira didn't mind the work. While working Shinji and Akira climbed up the fence. On the horizon they saw a pack of Canis Dirus. Shinji told Akira they have spotting the wolves for a couple of days. There was a commotion at the center tree. Shinji and the others headed to the crowd. It seemed that Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa vandalism their new flag. Shinji heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. Takashi's Group watched as Akira dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Shinji, Shizuka Hatsuse, Shuu Hikime and Asuka Takahashi were discussing about Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. Shinji listened as Akira traded words with Takashi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Shinji was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Shinji came into Miina's tent in search for Akira. He requested Akira to come with him for a sec. Tadashi, Shinji and Akira were spying on the girls' bath. Shinji thought Matsushita's breasts are D's. Rion Akagami sneaked from behind and caught them on the act. Rion informed them they have to come with her. Takashi had gathered a group of people. Shinji was standing next to Kanako Oomori. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. Everyone wanted to join the first group. In the end he didn't get pick. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. Shinji and Tadashi were working on the fence when they see them coming in. He sat inside Akira's tent. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Shinji noticed everyone was worried about Akira. Tadashi cut him off before he embarrassed themselves. Shinji and Tadashi asked Kazuma who Rei Ooguro and Tooru Rinzai are. Kazuma told them about Tooru's injuries. They were speechless when they saw Tooru's cool scar. Argentavis arc Shinji was there when a lot of people were trying to get Kanako's attention. Takao, Shinji, Shimazu and Takashi were working on the fence when Rion, Shirou and Akira stopped by. Tadashi and Shinji were holding a log when Akira asked them about Rei's whereabout. He was holding a laugh when Tadashi tells Akira she was with Miina. They heard a scream by the shower area. Rei came out with only a towel. Shinji and the others were shocked to her half naked body. The group found out that an Argentavis arrived outside the camp and held Ryouichi Suzuki hostage. Shinji thought the bird is huge and gigantic. The Argentavis flew toward the group and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Shinji and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. He didn't have other idea than to hide from it. Shirou suggested to form a group each. Yasunori Yamato and Shinji were standing guard looking up the sky. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Shinji ducked down while his partner Miki Imazono cowered on the ground. Shinji, Tadashi and Asuka were seen fleeing away at the same direction. Shinji, Tadashi, Shuu and Ai Shioya saw Akira leading the Argentavises away from there. Ai assumed he has a plan to defeat the birds. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Tadashi, Shinji and Yuki Sakuma watched helplessly as the Argentavis feast on Akira. Shinji wondered why Akira would do that? Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka was the first one to lead an counterattack. So after Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu followed his example. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. At night Shinji, Ken, Maya Miyauchi, Yasunori and Shuu formed a defense squad. Akira gave his blessing to the group. The next morning May, Yasunori and Shinji found him dead on his post along with Murata and Matsushita nearby. Takashi and Yuki examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their death. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao was found dead also. Shinji and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Shinji, Tadashi, Shuu and Yasunori were digging graves for their fallen friends. When Shinji and Tadashi were done with their hole, Shinji asked Maya if she could help him with Takao's body. Suddenly Maya screamed from fear. Shirou found the cause and ordered everyone to head toward the river. Shinji and Koyomi Kanna looked scare as Shirou explained the Ancient Ticks. Tadashi warned Shinji about his hair. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Shinji counted them more than last time. The group started to panic. Shinji and some others tried to fight back like the last time, but they were far outnumbered than last time. Shinji and Tadashi were in the defense as Koyomi helped Shizuka up. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. Shinji and Tadashi wanted to eat the bird, but Maya reminded them about the Ticks. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Shinji, Tadashi and Kazuma lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Shinji and Tadashi were sitting nearby Kanako when they overheard about Kanako's qualities. They were wondering if her breasts are bigger then Rion's. Kanako simply replied hers are bigger. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Shinji offered to carry Akira for a while. Rion thanked him for that. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Shinji saw something on Akira's face and wondered what was he looking at? Akira told Kazuma, Takashi, Shinji and Ryouichi about his dream last night. Shinji started to fantasize about Kanako's naked body. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Shinji and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Shinji, Kazunari Murayama, Shizuka, Ryouichi, Sanae Kashiwagi and Koyomi were debatting who or what caused it and the possibility there are still people up there. The group resumed their course toward the top. Yasunori told Shinji not to rush it. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. At night Tooru suggested they settle for the night. Shinji and Tadashi agreed with him. Takashi, Ryouichi, Shinji and Tadashi sleep next to each other behind a rock. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Shinji couldn't move at all. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc His image was briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalls on his feeling at his friend's deaths each time. Animal Battle arc His image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Failed Experiment arc He was seen again in Akira's school dream, where he and Tadashi explained Akira about Shirou's family history. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group